Dark Sides Never Die For The Cause Of Love
by PureSweetness
Summary: Tenchi had a twin that was buried alive when birth by Achika now he's back for revenge on Achika but on finding she's dead he takes it on Tenchi. Taking the only thing he ever loved, Ryoko. T/R!!!!R&R!!!


Title- Dark Sides Never Die For The Cause Of Love  
Author- Puresweetness  
Rated- Pg-13  
Genre- Romance/Dark  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Summary- Tenchi had a twin which was buried the day he was born because of the kid's evil.  
Now he has come back for revenge on his mother Achika, but when finding her dead he plans it  
on Tenchi. Will he be able to take the closest thing to him? (Ryoko)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This hasn't been stated but Tenchi Masaki did have a brother or twin by the name of Tomo  
Masaki or Kenchi Masaki he has two name's.   
  
Tomo means in japanese a twin referring to Tenchi's twin. I would tell the stroy right here but  
that would ruin the fun so please read and review my fic if you like.... And please no flames  
please I beg.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The winds were cold.  
  
The music was loud.  
  
No one played though.  
  
Just this one grave stone.  
  
*** Puresweetness  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenchi watched as Ryoko cleaned floor. Ayeka and her had gotten into a food fight and now it  
was all left on Ryoko to clean since Ayeka had gotten a call to go to Jurai.  
  
Tenchi then spotted a spot of paste on Ryoko's face. He giggled to himself actually seeing her  
clean the floor on two legs and arms.  
  
Tenchi turned and watched of a picture of his mother Achika. He walked over to the picture and  
smiled at his beautiful mother. She has and will always be the most beautiful female he even  
seen.  
  
Ryoko finally finished cleaning up the floor and washed her hands breaking Tenchi's  
concentration. Tenchi turned and saw the floor spot less but on Ryoko's face still a spot of paste.  
  
Ryoko walked up to Tenchi and smiled saying, "All done see told yah I could do it"  
  
Tenchi smiled then wiped the paste off her face with his finger and showing her. Ryoko blushed  
and looked to the floor then said, "I think I'll go for a bath well see yah Tenchi!"  
  
Ryoko teleported to the new pool Washu had made. While Tenchi looked back at his mother's  
picture he closed his eyes remembering all the good times he had with her.  
  
Meanwhile in Japan, Tokyo in the grave of Nokomi other name was grave of all hope. The grave  
stone marked  
  
"Tomo Masaki  
1879-1879  
A memory of a  
twin with no love  
but maybe just hope"  
  
Slowly the winds blew by and no one was in sight. The skies started to close in and turn dark  
leaving nothing but dark black clouds.  
  
The grave stone of Tomo was against a tree with a bunch of cherry blossoms growing upon it. A  
figure of a male teen about 19 sat with a long sword held in his hands. His eyes full of hurt and  
sadness.  
  
He jumped up from the tree and stood at Tomo's grave and said, "She buried me here but never  
buried my soul. What a fool now she shall pay for burying me alive"  
  
He teleported away and nothing was left in the grave yard only lonely souls. But no soul was in  
the tomb of Tomo because now his soul has been released.  
  
Tomo stood in front of the Masaki Shrine and grinned. He walked up to the steps and push his  
two hands on the ground of the shrine. He slowly chanted, "No more a soul, but a living being  
grant this wish my dear shrine. My new identity of Kenchi Ronin"  
  
His body of shadows started to full into color leaving a human man on the floor praying to the  
shrine. He opened his eyes and looked at his hands and smiled. He formed a mirror and looked at  
his face it was similar to Tenchi's. The only real difference was the hair. Tenchi's was black his  
was navy blue and his face was more straight forward not kindness.   
  
He looked up from the mirror to the shrine and saw a woman. The woman had cyan hair and  
walked with a purple kimono on. He starred at her beauty thinking it was Achika for a moment  
then saw it wasn't.  
  
He walked up the stairs of the shrine and watched her every move. She was so graceful her eyes  
pure gold his heart beat with it's might. For once he forgot all evil, all revenge, only love for this  
one woman.  
  
Ryoko turned at hearing the steps of a young man. She watched as he walked and at first thought  
it was Tenchi then saw it wasn't.  
  
Ryoko smiled and said, "Welcome to the Masaki Shrine may I help you?"  
  
He starred at her now he heard her wonderful voice he then said, "Yes you can by telling my your  
wonderful name"  
  
Ryoko blushed at his comment then answered, "Hubaki, Ryoko and I'm not the owner here as  
you can see Lord Yosho you may be looking for?"  
  
Kenchi then heard a step that stopped he turned slowly and saw his brother. Tenchi Masaki he  
starred with anger and then heard Ryoko say, "Oh Tenchi! This young man came to visit own  
little home"  
  
Ryoko hugged Tenchi from the neck. Kenchi felt the pain seeing she also belonged to him. His  
anger grew more, his brother loved this woman that is why he felt this way. But could he get over  
this feeling of love and lust?  
  
Tenchi offered a hand saying, "Hi, my name's Tenchi Masaki yours?"  
  
Kenchi took Tenchi's hand in his and replied, "Kenchi Ronin nice to meet you"  
  
Tenchi felt a chill and wondered, 'What? Why do I get a bad feeling about this boy and why does  
he look so much like me????'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short I know but that's only the first of all....  
  
Next chapter should be longer I hope. And if you think it's corny tell me so I could rewrite it into  
a new approach.  
  
Well review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
